F & A (Miraculous Ladybug 2D & 3D)
by adrinettexstarpines
Summary: Felix y Adrien, tan diferentes pero como hacian que los corazones de Marinette y Bridgette se agitaran de la misma forma.
— ¡Vamos, se les hara tarde, Marinette, Bridgitte!— la madre de Marinette grito por toda la casa, esperando por fin que su sobrina y su hija bajaran a desayunar.

Era un Lunes por la mañana, como todos los dias las dos chicas de cabello azabache se habian despertado tarde. Ya que un dia anterior por la noche se quedaron viendo peliculas amorosas hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Bridgette, la prima de Marinette era mayor que ella por tres años, pero congeniaban muy bien.

— ¡Es culpa de Bridgette!— Marinette se excuso, riendo cuando bajaba de su habitacion, la mayor la miro mal. Habia sido idea de su pequeña prima ver peliculas.

— ¡Ya, ya! Rapido— desayunaron entre risas y un empujo que otro.

Bridgette siempre habia adorado la comida de sus tios y al comerla se podia ver su expresion de placer al saborear la comida.

Recogieron sus platos, lavaron sus dientes y tomaron sus mochilas. Se despidieron y corrieron fuera del hogar que siempre transmitia un sentir acogedor.

— Me echaste la culpa, mocosa— la de coletas largas le saco la lengua. Marinette rio por lo infantil que su prima podia ser, eso que estaba en preparatoria.

La menor le puso ojos de cachorro junto con un puchero, exagerado.

— Perdoname, primita. Pero te lo compensare.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la secundaria de Marinette donde Bridgette la dejo, estaba a punto de irse hasta que vio como Adrien Agreste llegaba en su limosina, y era obvio que Felix, su hermano mayor se encontraba con el.

— Brid... no ahora por favor— Marinette trato de pararla, antes de que ella corriera pero como siempre fallaba.

Vio como Adrien bajaba de la grande limosina y se quedo ahi parada observandolo, abobada al ver esa preciosa sonrisa y esos bonitos ojos verdes que tanto añoraba con su ser. Era algo perfecto, tan hermosa para su corazon.

— Hola, Marinette— el rubio la saludo con la mano mientras subia las escaleras. Ella sonrio tontamente y levanto la mano.

''Sabe mi nombre...''

— ¡Hola, Felix!— Bridgitte sonrio animada al verlo. Este hizo cara de pocos amigos y subio el cristal.

Hizo una mueca triste pero al ver su reflejo en el vidrio sonrio de nuevo. No podia rendirse asi de facil, tenia que haber una forma en que ella pudiera ganarse el corazon de Felix, claro, si es que tenia. A veces llegaba a pensar que no podia sentir nada, por eso su forma de ser. Pero ella se negaba al pensar eso, Felix algun dia sentiria algo por ella.

Se volteo hacia Marinette con una sonrisa vergonzosa. Marinette corrio a abrazarla para despedirse.

Y murmuro un:

''El se lo pierde''

Pero sabia que no era verdad, el casi nunca la notaba. Jamas volteaba verla y nunca le hablaba. A Bridgette le dolia pero por alguna razon no lo demostraba, no queria demostrar que eso la lastimaba, que su corazon se rompia poco a poco al ver las miradas molestas que el le dedicaba cuando ella le hablaba.

— Te veo luego Mari, ¡Hola Alya!— saludo a la hermana de su mejor amiga, Allyson. Se despidio de ambas y corrio hacia su preparatoria.

Tenia que hacer algo para que Felix la notara y no como su acosadora oficial.

— Miralo, que es muy guapo...— Marinette sonrio al ver como Adrien escribia algo sobre su libreta. Siempre lo observaba cuando se le daba oportunidad. — Mirame por lo menos una vez— pidio juntando las manos.

Alya la miro extraño para despues reir, atrayendo la atencion de casi todos. Adrien y Nino se voltearon para ver a sus compañeras que se sentaban atras.

Adrien miro a Marinette, haciendo que esta abra los ojos para sentirse extraña.

— ¡Magia negra!— Alya rio mas, haciendo que todos volvieran mirarlas, con miedo ahora.

Estas chicas se habian vuelto locas.

La campana sono, avisando que era hora del receso.

Marinette sintio como su celular vibro, era una llamada de su prima favorita. Contesto para despues escuchar la voz agitada de Bridgette al otro lado de la linea.

— ¡Tienes que preguntarle a Adrien donde vive!— pidio. Marinette solto un grito, ¿como ella podria hacer eso?

— ¿Que? ¡No!— se nego levantando la voz. — ¿Para que lo necesitas?

— ¡Por que alli vive Felix, que acaso no es obvio!

Marinette nego con la cabeza para despues soltar un suspiro.

— Le preguntare a Nino, adios.

Colgo para ver como Nino salia directo al receso pero lo paro tomandolo del brazo.

— Hola, Mari, ¿ocurre algo?

— Si...

Bridgette esperaba a su prima en la salida de su secundaria. Estaba ansiosa, necesitaba esa informacion ahora mismo. Por que si seguia a la limosina se veria muy obvio, el hecho de que estaba desesperada por el amor de Felix.

Marinette salio casi corriendo al verla. Se saludaron y a continuacion la de coletas largas le estaba pidiendo donde vivia Adrien y Felix.

— ¡Dime, dime!

— ¿No crees que estas yendo muy lejos?

Bridgette paro en seco para despues sonreir de una forma maliciosa, lo cual asusto un poco a su prima.

— Yo no ire a casa de Felix.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ira Ladybug.

¿Que?

Solo aclaro algo: Marinette en esta historia no sera Ladybug, si no Bridgette. Y es obvio que ella ya sabe la identidad de su prima. Al igual que Adrien sabe que Felix es Chat noir.

Esto sera un OS de pequeñas partes. No lo quiero extender tanto, ¿vale?

Los amo, chau.


End file.
